It was all a coincidence
by emo barbie
Summary: What happens when Foreman happens to be walking past house's apartment when Wilson happens to storm out and House happens to follow him, and Foreman happens to hear their fight? Well, it all just happens to be a House/Wilson fanfic of course!


Title: **It was all a Coincidence**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary:** What happens when Foreman happens to be walking past house's apartment when Wilson happens to storm out and House happens to follow him, and Foreman happens to hear their fight? Well, it all just happens to be a House/Wilson fanfic of course!**

Warning: **This is a House/Wilson fic, don't like? You see that little back arrow up there? Ya you might wanna click it...Quick! CLICK IT BEFORE THE IMAGES ARE BURNED INTO YOUR HEAD AND YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THAT INNOCENT MIND THAT YOU ONCE HAD!!**

Disclaimer: **I owns nothing! Not House and Not wilson, even if I wished I did. I don't get any fame from this...most likely definitely won't...but the words are mine...well not the words exactly, the words were make by someone a long long time ago, so we could talk and write stuff down instead of making grutning noises and cave drawlings...but the way I put them together is! You know the order thing...yeah, that's mine, so I do own something in this fanfic! **

Extra: **Also, I would like to say that if you read this PLEASE review!! I don't care if you disliked it or hated it {PLEASE NO FLAMES!} But I want you option, you know maybe you can point out a few things I can work on {Nicely please} Say that it was too short, or even if you want to say something nice! That works too! I love review and it always spurrs me on to improve and write more! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was all a

**Coincidence**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maybe it was just a coincidence that Foreman was walking past; maybe it was just his luck...or unluck..? But the fact that he had just happened to be walking past House's apartment and Wilson had happened to burst from it, and house had happened to follow after him, while Foreman had happened to step into the shadows and happened to hear their fight, well...it was all...just coincidence...right?

"I can't believe you're throwing a hissy fit because I canceled your date!" House bellowed, limping after a huffing Wilson.

"Of course I'm throwing a hissy fit! You told her I was gay!" Wilson threw his hands up before turning around and crossing the street.

"Well you..._are!_" House stopped at the end of the sidewalk.

"Am not!" Wilson spun around, just missing the on coming car.

"You're living with another man!" House threw his hand out and gestured towards the house.

"Yes, I'm living on the couch; because I can't bother to stay at Amber's, when she's...she's..." Wilson turned and began unlocking his car.

"For god's sake, she's dead, Wilson." House threw up his right hand.

"Yes!" Wilson slammed his car door shut and spun around. "She's dead! She's dead!" He flew back across the street, a car horn blazing as it nipped the tail of his white coat. "And who's fault is it?! Huh!!" Wilson shoved him. "Who's! Cause it surely isn't mine!"

House stumbled back before regaining his balance. "Wilson..." House began.

"No! No! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you! You...You...argent...Bastard!" Wilson roared at him.

"Wilson, I'm-"

"You're what? You're sorry?! Well isn't that great? But guess what, that's not bringing Amber back anytime soon!" Wilson glared at house, his chest heaving in and out rapidly as he tried to control his anger. "It was you who called her, it was your fault she went there in the first place, and your fault she got onto the bus! It's all your damn-"

"I called for you! Not her! I asked her to find you, I never asked for her to come! Hell with her, I could really care less!" House screamed back, getting a number of glances from pedestrians.

"Well isn't that great! Just what I want to hear! And what else are you going to tell me? Huh?! Wanna tell me that you don't care about me either? You don't care if I'm happy? Is that what you want to say?!" Wilson never took his eyes off of House.

"Of course not! God, why the hell would I go through all this crap, if I didn't? Why the hell would I have listened to you, instead of going with my better judgment? Why the hell would I have put my life on the line to save some girl, you where so damn in love with?!" House clenched his fist.

Wilson huffed and spun on his heels storming off towards his car, the loud blare of a car horn and brakes where nothing but white noise to him.

"JAMES!" Wilson had a milliseconds before he felt himself being shoved backwards, his back and head making a sickening crack as they hit the side of his car. Wilson saw nothing but could hear the loud rasping breathe in his ear and he could feel the heaving of the man's chest that was pushed up against him.

"Greg..." Finally his eyes focused and the only thing he could see, the pale face of the other man.

"God, Jimmy..." House panted his full weight now bearing down on Wilson. "Never...ever...do something like that...again." He heaved cupping Wilson's face in his hands, and for the first time that night, Wilson felt the warm of something other then anger on his face...a blush. "Promise me."

Wilson stared up at House and the emotion that he caught in House's eye, was something he was sure no one had ever seen there before. It was a look of pain, fear, relief, and mixed all in with it was...love...and admiration.

"I...promise?" Wilson blinked, trying to look at anything other then House, but it was with no prevail. "I promise I-"

Wilson's words were cut off by the warm lips that covered his and for a second Wilson stiffened, aware of all the noise around him, and trying to caught all the people he knew were staring. But as House pressed on, deepening the kiss, all Wilson could do was close his eyes and be filled with the warm of House's body.

--

Foreman took this time to rush on down the street, heading straight towards the hospital, there was no way he wasn't telling the other's this.

--

When Wilson finally pulled away, he grinned as he stared up at House. "I didn't know a cripple like you could run so fast."

House chuckled. "Believe me, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now, and I swear you'll be paying for it." House threw an arm around Wilson's shoulder. "And first, your gonna need to help me back across the street, I kinda left my cane over there."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Thanks for reading, reviewers gets cookies! And A special thank you if I ever make a sequel...which I probably won't but the reviewers will be added to my favorites!**


End file.
